What did you say?
by longliveteentitans
Summary: Raven and beastboy, now working together in steel city, have to get all the team they can together to find Robin. Will they resolve their problems, or will the spirits of old friends break them up once more. bbrae robstar romance and mystery.
1. Chapter 1

Raven woke up from another great night with the man she loved. she looked over at him. his green chest moving up and down with each breath he took. She got out of bed. careful not to wake her sleeping lover. she dressed and freshened up and then slipped out of the room to go eat breakfast. she was used to walking into the kitchen with breakfast already being made by someone else. but things were different now.

_The titans had broken up. gone their separate ways. Raven and Beastboy were the new titans east. the original titans east had all been killed by someone unknown. they were all found shot in there beds. The Titans in jump city demolished the titans east tower because they could not get anyone to fill the spot. back on the west coast the Teen titans were having trouble staying together. Cyborg left after Bumblebee died. Robin left when Batman was in an accident and had a life threatening injury. After he was healed Robin stayed there in Gothem City to fight crime along side batman again. Starfire went back to rule Tameran, which was in turmoil and was on the brink of falling to pieces. Raven and Beastboy were all that was left of the team, aside from the honorary titans. But they turned out to be a great team. Soon the city was free of most of its danger, Raven and Beastboy made it a great place to be. They had a new base. They didn't need so much space in Titans tower, so they moved. The tower was turned into a prison, left in the T shape to honor the Teen Titans. The two remaining titans were on the top of their game. But they City was so safe, they didn't need a superhero team anymore. And Raven and Beastboy knew that. It was their own decision to move to the east coast. They went to steel City where the old titans east once worked. They created a knew base at the center of the city. The tallest building, it was cylindrical around the base and the arms and had a small diameter, still in the shape of a T but a lower case t, to symbolize that they were not as great as they once were. They were only two. But that was enough to handle Steel city as well as the original five titans controlled Jump city. Their lives could not be better. Beastboy and Raven were even getting along well, partly because they had grown closer with less people around. That opened up the opportunity for them to learn to love each other. And they did. Their love was a once in a lifetime love, a love where you take a chance and succeed, and end up with the person you want to live with forever, and your life turns out right because of them. Raven and Beastboy loved each other, but they just didn't know when to stop. When enough was too much. They didn't realize that they were loving each other all wrong and they misunderstood what love really was. But that didn't stop them, they kept loving each other. More and more. 3 years went by. Raven and Beastboy are now 22._

"Morning Rae. How did you sleep?" beastboy walked in through the door to their room.

"Well Mr. Snores a lot," She said sarcastically, "You tell me."

"I know you love the way I snore."

"You don't know anything." Raven joked. Things had changed but they still had their ways of making fun of each other.

"Whatever." Said Beastboy. He got some cereal and poured it into a bowl with some soy milk. Raven had toast and orange juice. She never ate meat, just for Beastboy, but she wasn't as pro vegetarian as Beastboy was.

"Did you get the paper yet?" She asked him.

"Yeah, its on the island." Beastboy pointed over his shoulder. Raven walked over to the island and opened up the paper to the world news section. She read about wars going on in other countries, stuff about the leaders of different countries, and something that disturbed her greatly.

"Beastboy?" She said in a concerned voice,"Have you heard about this?"

"Have I heard about what?"

"Listen, 'Gothem City crime fighter, known as Robin, partner to Batman, is missing. Word of this news came from an anonymous source in the criminal justice line, also of Gothem City. He was apparently missing when he disappeared while on patrol one night in the city.'"

"No shit! Robin's missing?"

"'There has been no trace or evidence that could lead to Robin's return, But Gothem City Police say that things will be under control until he is found.' And it goes on."

"What do you think happened to him?"

"What happened to him! You should be wondering if he's okay!"

"Sheesh I was just wondering."

"Sorry."

"So, are we gonna go look for him?" Raven was biting her lip. She was reading the paper. She looked up at beastboy.

"What?"

"Are we gonna go look for robin?"

"I-" an alarm went off. The two ran to the computer. It wasn't as big as the one they had in the old tower, or part of the window for that matter. no it was just a 52" screen. beastboy was already looking through the information.

"Iowa."

"What?"

"We're getting this from Iowa. i didn't even know we got signals from Iowa. is there something wrong with the computer?" beastboy made an attempt to shake the screen of hit it, but raven stopped him.

"It says there is trouble in Iowa so that is where we are going."

"We need a cool sports car to drive there!"

"No we don't." Said raven. She then teleported them to the designated area. in Iowa. they ended up in the middle of Des Moines.

"I don't see any trouble. The only crime here is that there would be no place to park if we drove here in a sports car!" beasboy referred to the car packed streets.

"So, you're done with mopeds huh?" the voice was coming from behind beastboy and raven. At first they didn't recognize him. he just looked like a normal old john off the street. But then beastboy saw.

"Cyborg!"He ran up and hugged his old friend. "I missed you."

"Whoa!" said cyborg. " take it easy. i'm not cyborg anymore. i'm victor stone. i'm wearing a holagraphic generator ring. like i wore when i went under cover at the hive academy."

"Oh yeah. so thats how you look normal."

"Yeah. i haven't been my real self in a long time." raven cut in front of cyborg.

"It's really nice to see you cyborg, but you haven't seen anything suspicious, by chance? we got a signal from out here."

"That was me. i saw that robins gone missing."

"We know."

"I tried getting a hold of starfire but i haven't had any luck. i had trouble contacting you guys too. i didn't know that you had left the tower in jump city. i came back to find criminals sleeping in my house! the policemen there said they didn't know anyhting about where you guys were so i tried my comunicator. i guess you guys upgraded cause no one answered my call."

"We have new comunicators. wer're not the teen titans anymore. our tower is in steel city. it is in the shape of a t in honor of the titans. Wer're just known as raven and beastboy now."

"I guess you guys aren't teens anymore. time flies doesn't it."

"So, why are you here cyborg?" Raven asked.

"I was looking for work and i got a job here. assistant manager at the bank. you guys?"

"We're done with jump city. Making our names in Steel city is what we were meant to do. it has worked out better than i could have wanted." beastboy stole a glance at raven.

"I'm glad to here that."

"We should go out for lunch to catch up. You still like pizza, Cy?" beastboy elboed him lightly.

"Its all i ever eat!" cyborg called a taxi and they went to dominos, cause it has the best pizza ever. They laughed away the afternoon with stories of the good old days and some new jokes beasboy wanted to try out. they had really missed each other. they completely forgot about finding Robin.  
**What do ya'll think of my new story?????????????????????????????????????????????????????? **

**is it not awesome???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????**

**Well???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????**

**What do you think??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????**

**?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, I missed you guys." Cyborg leaned backward in his chair and stretched. "But its getting kinda late. We should meet up again tomorrow to figure this whole thing out."

Beastboy snapped his fingers. "Hey! Why don't you just come stay with us for a while. We have some extra rooms."

"Well, as long as you have a game station so I can whip your butt. Once again." Cyborg said in a cocky tone.

"You're on! Just be warned, I have had practice."

"That wont do you any good, I'm still the king of video games."

"You're not fooling anyone. I am obviously in charge here. With Raven as my queen, I am the ruler of all things video and game."

Raven jabbed at Beastboy, "Beastboy!" she said hushed and angrily.

"Oops." Raven and Beastboy looked nervously at Cyborg. He had a funny look on his face.

"Your queen?"

Raven sighed. "Look Cyborg, Beastboy and I have kinda been putting this off because we didn't know how you would react. So here goes. Beastboy and I, we're-we're-"

"We're together." Cyborg stared at them. Stunned.

"You two?" He pointed at either of them. And then his face changed back to normal. "Well, I guess, opposites attract. Anything else you want to tell me while we at this uncomfortable position?"

"Lets go home and then we'll tell you anything we've forgotten."Raven said. Then she teleported them all back to the Steel city Tower. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long. Give me some good reviews!**

_Beastboy wandered around the hallways of the place he called home. It occurred to him that this was the time of day he would usually eat lunch, but to avoid eating alone he ate a little later when Raven was eating. It had only been the two of them for almost two weeks. It had also been two weeks since he had lost five friends. But Robin told them that they had to get over it. People died, but that doesn't stop the Titans. But everyone could tell Robin had died inside, just like them. Still, Beastboy had taken it well. He was the only one who kept his dignity, through all that had happened._

"_I thought I would be happy to get some alone time, But not this kind of alone time." Beastboy said, his voice echoed through the halls. He almost thought that Robin wasn't really with batman for a month, and Starfire wasn't really visiting Tamaran, and Cyborg not really gone to have alone time, and that they were just testing him. To see what he would do if he was alone. He was constantly checking. "Hello?" He yelled. "I'm going in your room Cyborg! You better stop me!" He listened. He heard nothing. He sighed. Then he heard Raven coming. He had memorized the sound of her footsteps, all of his friends footsteps. An extra precaution in case he was to go blind._

"_Just when I thought it couldn't get quieter, you go ahead and start screaming down the hallways." Said Raven. Beastboy laughed nervously. Raven raised an eyebrow._

"_I'm just so bored!"_

"_Well, then go outside." Raven shrugged._

"_Can't we do something together?" That was what Raven was dreading he'd ask. He'd been asking every day since the other three left. Since five had died. She didn't want to see anybody, but for some reason, she wanted to be with Beastboy._

"_Like what?" that question was a mistake._

"_We could go see a movie." He suggested._

"_No." And she started to walk away, but Beastboy stopped her._

"_Please?" And he didn't say it in his whining voice._

_Raven looked at him. Its not like she had anything else to do. "Oh fine. I'll go to a movie with you."_

"_Yes! We should see Galaxy Man Lives or Haunted horror X or-" he stopped suddenly because he had thought of something. Raven didn't seem to notice._

"_Whatever."_

"_Raven?"  
"Yeah?"_

"_What if Cyborg, Robin, and Star, what if they never come back?"_

"_They will come back." Raven said solemnly._

"_How do you know they will?" He emphasized the know._

"_How do you know they wont?" She had him there._

"_I don't, but-"_

"_Then whats the problem?" Raven crossed her arms. She didn't look Beastboy in the eyes._

"_If they never come back, like never ever, will we still be a team? Us two?"_

"_I will stay here as long as I have no reason to leave."_

"_Is that a yes or a no?"_

"_Oh my God Beastboy! Do you want to see a movie or not?" Raven said, getting annoyed._

"_Sorry. Lets go." She didn't say yes, but she didn't say no either, and that satisfied Beastboy._

All this Beastboy remembered as he sat on the couch in the new tower, playing games with Raven and Cyborg. Then he remembered the day the first call came. The first was a call from Steel City. A distress call.

"_What's up Robin. What's the trouble?" Beastboy said quickly as he entered the room._

"_Its a distress call- from steel city!"_

"_Titans East?" Cyborg questioned as Robin, a step ahead, tried to reach them._

"_They're not responding."_

"_What should we do!?" Beastboy said, panicked._

"_We're going to Steel City."_

_They raced to Steel city As fast as the T-car would take them. When they got there, they immediately noticed bright flashes coming from the epicenter of the city. It was Doctor Light. As they pulled up to the action, it was clear that the villain was not expecting them to be there._

"_What are you doing here?! This isn't where you fight crime!" And, knowing that he didn't stand a chance, he had already removed his technology, and was walking with his hands up to the waiting police on the sidelines._

_But the Titans didn't stay long enough to see him get into the police car, for they had took off to the Titans East tower. What they found was what they hadn't even suspected. The entrance had been torn from its base. They found further damage as the entered the tower. The elevator was not working, so they had to use the stairs. Their search continued up through all the levels of the tower. They found nothing had been touched anywhere below the main room. The only place left to go was up. Up to the bedrooms. First was Mas and Menos's Room. They were relieved when they saw them peaceful in their beds, until Raven screamed they were dead! She ran out to the hall, she looked sick. Robin went over and pulled the covers from each bed, revealing bullet wounds, one through each of their hearts. They quickly got to the others' rooms to find they had met the same fate. They never found out anything about their friends murders. They went on with their lives. They had the funeral two days later. That same day, Robin left to be with Batman for a while, Starfire went to visit Tameran, and Cyborg left for a "vacation" to help him cope with Bumblebee's death. That left Beastboy and Raven. They stayed to protect Jump City, and they did._

_Then, the other three calls._

_First was Starfire's._

"_Friends. I have news that may upset you. I have been chosen to rule Tameran, they need my assistance. I have to help my home planet. But I promise you, I will return to Earth, when Tameran no longer needs me." Starfire simply left this message. No way to contact her. No other information._

_Second was Cyborg's call._

"_I'm sorry to leave you guys, but I can't come back. I just don't feel comfortable there anymore. I'm really sorry." It was just a message. No information._

_Finally, Robin called. He was the only one, that Raven and Beastboy actually talked to. But only for a few moments. He just said hi and that the team would be fine without him. He didn't even give the other two a chance to tell him about Starfire and Robin._

_All that was left of the Teen Titans was two towers and two young adults who had no idea what was ahead of them._

They had just finished a good game, Cyborg won, when Beastboy dropped the long anticipated question.

"Why did you leave Cyborg? What was the true reason?"

**Why did cyborg leave? you tell me. I have no idea!**


End file.
